Second Chances: New Sheriff In Town
by jtbwriter
Summary: After a month on the job, Sheriff Robbie Simon thinks he’s seen it all, but a modernday cattle rustling gang spells trouble not just for the town, but for all the Simons.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: New Sheriff In Town

After a month on the job, Sheriff Robbie Simon thinks he's seen it all, but a modern-day cattle rustling gang spells trouble not just for the town, but for all the Simons.

(Simon & Simon, The Six Million Dollar Man and The Bionic Woman are all owned by Universal Studio and are only being borrowed. No profit will be made off these characters. All other original characters are created and owned by me and you can't have them.)

"That's it, ride em, cowboy!".

A.J. Simon yelled encouragement to his son Ricky, desperately trying to stay on a very active bull named "Whirlwind". Around them, hundreds of people cheered as the young rider managed to hold on for the requisite eight seconds, then one last toss of the bull's head landed Ricky on his seat.

"Way to go, Simon! Let's give him a hand, he stayed on for 8.5 seconds!" the announcer boomed, then a couple of rodeo clowns ran out and distracted Whirlwind until Ricky got up and jumped the entry gate to safety.

"Good work, son!"

A.J. grinned as the clowns retired behind the fence, then went to greet Ricky.

"Thanks, Uncle Rick, thanks Uncle Ron! I'm glad you guys were there!" he panted, as the two older men hugged him. Waiting until he caught his breath, Rick helped him unbuckle his chaps, then followed him out of the chute to the bleachers.

"Only for you, Ricky, would I put on makeup." Rick chuckled, then made way for A.J. and Linda to embrace their son. Ron stood, beaming as his wife Abby joined them.

"We are so proud of you!" Linda exclaimed, as A.J. added, "You really hung on there, I thought Whirlwind was going to toss you right out of the gate."

"So did I, but my boot got stuck in the stirrup and I shifted the right way when he tried to buck me off!" Ricky laughed as Rick added, "All those times on the supermarket horse ride really paid off, son."

"And Grandma's training, don't forget that!" the young man smiled.

"She won't let you, son!" Abby needled, then turned and planted a kiss on Ron. "As for you, I'll let you "clown around" any time, mister!"

Amid the groans over the pun, a cheer went up from the crowd as the final rider came out of the ring, then there was buzzing as the scores were totaled by the trio of weathered former riders. This annual Christmas Carnival Rodeo had gotten so large it now occupied the fairgrounds arena in Phoenix, and as Rick sat for a minute and cleaned off his makeup, he missed the days of the smaller park corral where Ricky had learned under his wife's practiced eye.

"We have a winner!" Loud whistles and catcalls sounded for a moment, then died down as the head of the rodeo judges stood.

"With the highest score of any first timer, the Christmas Carnival Rookie Champ is….Ricky Simon!"

Laughing and applauding, Rick and A.J. hoisted Ricky on their shoulders, then paraded him over to the judges, where he accepted his award buckle with red-faced pleasure.

Once he returned to receive more hugs and congratulations, A.J. threw an arm around his son. "Come on, Champ, we need to go find your grandmother. She's going to bust when she hears you won!" As Rick gave his namesake another pat on the back, Abby handed her son Joey some money for the rides, then rejoined him.

"Where's my buddy, Rick? I saw her climbing down with Melly a moment ago." Abby wondered, then a familiar voice answered her question. "I'm right here, guys, we had a little …uh…problem."

Rick turned at once, seeing his wife Laurie come toward them, his niece in tow. Both of them were thourghly wet.

"Honey, what happened?" Linda asked, as she took Melly's hand and fished a fresh t-shirt out of her tote to put around her.

"A bad boy ran into me, Mommy. Auntie Laurie yelled at him, and he threw a whole cup of soda at us! Unca Robbie is chasing him." The shivering little girl explained.

"I'd better catch up with A.J., Laurie, thanks for taking care of her." Linda said, then hurried off. Abby shook her head. "I'm going to get Ron, he's got to crack down on these punks." Instantly she took off in the opposite direction.

"And I hope he catches him, I thought that boy might have hurt Melly, but she's just….awwwwchoo!" Laurie sneezed, then giggled as Rick fished a bandana out of his pocket and mopped her nose.

"Bless you, sweetheart. Here…" he pulled his jacket off and insisted on putting it on his wife.

"Thank you, Rick. That feels better." She smiled. "I'll have to change at the house, tho', that soda is sticky!"

"Well, it looks like we'll be going, Laurie, here comes our Sheriff with someone in tow." Rick replied, scowling at the sight of a scruffy teenager, his plaid shirt torn and a defiant look in his eye. Robbie had him by the arm, and his scowl told his father that he was more then upset.

"Folks, thank you for waiting. Mam'm, is this the guy who threw the soda?" He jerked his head at the boy. Rick tried not to smile at the way his son addressed them professionally.

"Yes, he sure is, Sheriff. Mister, you may have gotten away with a warning if you'd stopped and apologized for nearly injuring my niece, but throwing that drink with ice.."

"I didn't hurt anyone, your brat shouldn't have been in my way." The teenager snarled, then his face fell as Robbie barked, "That's enough, you had your chance and you blew it! I'm having you taken into custody; your parents will have to come get you and you can explain your actions to them and a judge!"

"Wait a minute…just for throwing soda? You're crazy!" the kid choked, then a fearful look crossed his face as Robbie got on his radio. "Andy, can you come to the right side of the Center arena? I caught up with Soda Boy."

"I'm right here, seems he's got sticky fingers too, Robbie." Andy's wry tone sounded in back of them and he put a firm hand on the boy. The reply seemed to agitate him even more. "You can't hold me, I'm a juvenile!" he yelled, as the deputy dragged him toward the fairgrounds police station. Laurie shivered again then kissed her son's cheek.

"Thank you, Robbie. You handled that just right. I'm going to try to dry myself off a bit, Rick. Meet me at the gate?" she arched her brow at him, and he laughed.

"I can't remember the last time we had this kind of trouble, son." Rick sighed as she walked away.

"Me neither, Pop. Everyone's saying the Christmas Carnival is getting too big, but maybe it's just the weather." Robbie replied, a disappointed look on his sunburnt face.

"Yeah, who wants to celebrate peace and goodwill in 80 degree heat." His father agreed, stopping to snag a cool drink and handing it to his son.

"Thanks, Pop." Robbie grinned and downed it gratefully. Just then a chorus of "Daddy, Daddy!" told them David and Lala had spotted him, and he just had time to toss the empty cup before his hands were full of children.

"Hey, you two, where's your brother? Did you wear him out all ready?" Rick teased, waiting until they had hugged their father, then scooping them up in his arms.

"No Grandpa, we ran ahead…..oh, oh.." David stopped when he frowned.

"Now what did we tell you about running away from your brother in crowds?" Rick asked, sternly. Just then he caught sight of his upset nephew.

"Andy, it's okay, I've got them." He called, then saw relief on the teenagers face.

"Thanks, Grandpa. Lala, Davie, why did you run off? You could have gotten lost!" he yelled as he ran to them.

Rick gave the eye to Robbie, who was just about to rebuke the two children himself, when Lala spoke up. "I'm sorry, Andy. I saw Daddy and forgot. I won't do it again, promise."

"Me neither, Andy." The youngest Simon wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, and at once he hugged him back.

"It's okay, Davie. Lala, you know better, but I guess you learned your lesson. Dad, Mom's ready to go, what time will you be home?"

"In about an hour, son. Thanks for keeping your temper with your brother and sister, you're a big help." Robbie patted his son's shoulder, bringing a smile to his face.

"Thanks, Dad. Come on, you two, or Santa's going to bring you coal."

At once Lala and David grabbed Andy's hands and dragged him toward their mother as Robbie laughed.

"That's one way of getting them to mind."


	2. Chapter 2

"I just don't see myself singing "Dashing through the snow", son, when it's so hot out." Rick groused, helping Robbie lug boxes of files to his truck.

"I know, Pop. But the hayride is such a part of Christmas, I'd hate to give it up this year. And with Rob busy with council duties…I just can't handle it and security."

Rick heard a note of sadness in Robbie's voice, and immediately put down the boxes to face his son. Moving Chief Joseph's paperwork to the Cultural Center was hard enough for both of them, he just couldn't disappoint his boy too.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it, Robbie. Maybe the weather'll break by next week, why don't we go ahead and schedule it."

At once he hugged Rick. "Thanks, Pop. I knew I could depend on you, besides, Mom always likes to go."

That brought a smile to his face, Laurie did love riding in wagons; this would make a nice surprise for her and with a house full of relatives, a great place to give her an early Christmas present.

"Dad, are you sure there's enough room for all of these? I can hang on to his chair and pipe stand." Robbie's voice broke in on his thoughts.

Looking at the full truck bed, Rick nodded. "That would be better, Robbie. Besides, I think Rob will welcome something familiar in his new place."

Just then a loud beep came from the radio on Robbie's belt and he snatched it up. "Silver Rock 1".

"Robbie, we need you at the stables by the Cultural Center, we have a situation." Rob's voice came over calmly enough, but Rick could read a note of tension in his tone.

"I gotta go, Pop…." Robbie started, only for Rick to hold up a hand as the new Tribal Chief spoke again. "Is Rick with you?"

"Yes, Rob, want him to ride along?" Rick smiled and nodded as he answered in the affirmative. "Yes, we need all the manpower we can get. See you ASAP."

"Roger." Robbie turned as his father shut the tailgate then hopped in the pickup truck "Okay, son, let's go. I'll call your mother on the way."

As the two Simons sped down the highway, Rick turned his transmitter on. "Laurie, can you hear me?"

Just as they turned the corner at Rocky Peak, his wife's voice came over his watch's speaker.

"Loud and clear, Rick. Did Rob get hold of you?"

He chuckled as Robbie leaned over. "Yes, Mom, and me too."

"There's my Sheriff, if you guys pull in to the driveway, I've got sandwiches for you guys."

Rick grinned. "Sure, sweetheart. We'll swing around and…"

"No, Mom, thanks, but Rob wants us ASAP." Robbie interrupted him, earning a frown from his father.

"That's okay, son. When you're done, you two can come by. Tell the guys hi for me."

Laurie's tone was understanding, and Rick got it. She knew Robbie was trying extra hard not to appear as if his folks were "helping him" with his job.

"Thanks, Mom." Robbie sounded relieved, and Rick followed his words with "Yeah, thanks, darlin'-we'll be by later."

Ending his transmission, he turned to see Robbie looking upset.

"Son, it's okay. We know people talk, and anytime we come on too strong, you let us know. At the same time…" He fixed him with a serious look. "It's no sign of favoritism if you stop to check on your mom, or let her make you lunch, or keep an eye on the kids."

"I know, Pop. I'm sorry. I just want to be able to do my job without anybody saying you and Uncle A.J. are ….well, that I can't serve the community without you guys backing me up."

"Robbie, nobody who's anybody thinks that, you can't be looking for criticism where it don't exist." Rick exclaimed, then let out a deep breath as his son nodded.

"I know, and I promise not to look for problems before they start….here, Pop." Robbie wheeled into the ranch driveway, and honked. Immediately the gate opened and as he made a u-turn, Laurie came out with a large sack and a cooler.

"There's my girl." Rick leaned out and took the food, then landed a quick kiss on his wife's lips.

"You're welcome, darling. Robbie, there's some cookies in there too, you share now, okay?" Laurie smiled as the young sheriff laughed.

"All right, even Rob will get one. Love you, Mom!" He called, then put the truck in gear as Rick blew her a kiss and they pulled back out onto the highway.

Within minutes they drove through the back drive to the Cultural Center farmland, and stopped outside the stable area, seeing a small group of men surrounding the main barn.

"Go ahead, Robbie, I'll park and be right there." Rick told him, letting him out. As he found a place near the ceremonial arena, he heard excited voices, then looked out his back window at two men fighting, his son and Rob trying to break them up.

Vaulting out of his truck, he ran to the group just in time to see two local ranchers, Mitch Fogel and Ed Nunez being separated by Robbie and the new Chief.

"All right, stop it right there, you two are idiots, accusing each other of stealing horses…." Rob Gamez barked, his voice freezing the men in mid-swing.

Both men wilted under his fury, then Fogel spoke up, seeing Rick in the group.

"Of course if our new sheriff would stop wasting time jailing kids for pranks and go after these rustlers, maybe we wouldn't have to be here, protecting reservation livestock."

Bristling, Rick shot him an angry look and retorted, "The day stealing, running into little kids and throwing ice when caught is a mere prank, I'm the President. Now who had cattle stolen?"

Seeing the former banker turn beet red, Robbie turned his focus onto Nunez as he said,  
"I did. I had my hands bringing in some of my herd to ship when 3 masked men with guns intercepted them and took over 2 head of cattle."

"And I had twice that many disappear overnight. I was just going into my office when I saw the gate to my corral open." Fogel added, keeping a nervous eye on the sheriff.

Robbie wrote down his statement, then asked, "Did you check to make sure it was secured last night?"

"I'm not stupid, of course I locked it, and I have a time mechanism on it now." Fogel snapped. Turning to the other men, he said, "If he doesn't get my cattle back, I want another sheriff to handle this." He then stalked over to his SUV and took off. Rob looked at the trail of dust he left behind, then shook his head. "I think someone's brain must have been recalled. Okay, has anyone heard anything, or seen strangers around town."

One or two of the other ranchers and center workers gave information, then Robbie closed his notebook and advanced toward the stables.

"I'm going to see what our security looks like, Pop. Can you cover the other end?"

"Sure, let's use 175.15 on the transmitter just in case." Rick asked, setting his watch.

As the three men went from corral to stable and back to the corrals, a head count revealed that ten cattle were missing. Instantly Rick retraced his steps, then saw scratch marks on each of the four doors to the barns.

Turning on his transmitter, he hailed Rob first. "I've got something, meet me at Barn No. 1".

Signaling his son also, the older Simon was soon joined by the others. Pointing out where each of the locks had been picked, he was gratified when Rob said, "See Robbie, I learn something new everyday. I had no idea how those could be picked up."

"Just a little tape and powder, maybe we can get a print off one or more of them." He replied, bringing a grin to Rick's face.

"That's my boy, come on guys, lets grab a drink and run what we have." Rick began, just as Robbie's radio went off.

"Silver Rock Station to SR 1, come in."

Hearing a note of anger in the normally calm dispatcher's voice, Rick stopped as his son answered back. "Silver Rock 1, over. What is it, Calla?"

"We just had a call into the office, Sheriff. Seems the stables at Starlight Ranch lost 5 boarding horses and a mare last night. All Rodeo mounts."

Rick felt his blood go cold; his nephew Ricky's horse was stabled there for the season. "Calla, do we know whose horses were stolen?" Robbie asked, and Rick waited for the reply.

"Yes, sheriff, one of them was Starboy, your cousin's horse."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh no." Rob's tone was mournful as Rick gritted his teeth. He stole a glance at his son as he said "Who called in the report?"

"John Lake, the stable manager. He'd like you to stop by as soon as you can."

"Roger, I'll be there. Thanks, Calla."

As soon as he clicked off, Rick calmly told him, "Let me call your Uncle, then I'll tell your mother, I don't want her to find out from someone talking."

As soon as he turned on his transmitter, he found a familiar voice trying to reach him.

"Rick, it's Steve. Pick up, would you."

Relieved, Rick answered. "Hey, Steve, am I glad to hear your voice…when did you and Jaime get into town?"

"This morning-we had to drop some things off for Chrystal, then we headed to your place. Has something happened?" Rick grinned as he realized the former Colonel had picked up his tone of voice.

"Yeah, but I want to tell you guys in person. See you at the ranch?" he questioned, and was relieved to hear Steve reply, "In about 20 minutes, We can't wait to see Laurie and the kids."

As soon as Robbie secured the stable area and had the Center's security take over the search for clues, he hopped in his cruiser with Rick and they drove to the ranch.

As they pulled into the drive, Rick used his transmitter to alert his wife.

"Laurie, it's Rick, open up."

Instantly the gate unlocked and swung open for the police car to drive through and park.

A moment later, Steve and Jaime Austin drove in behind them. At once Robin came out onto the porch, followed by her and Ian's children. Rick saw the smiles on their faces and wished he didn't have to ruin the joyful mood they were in.

"Hey, guys! Look at the reception committee!" Steve called, and at once Petey and Katie ran to the big man as Robin came and embraced Jaime. Robbie had a half-smile on his face as he said "Hey, sis." giving her a hug.

"Hay is for horses, Robbie." She joked, getting a full grin out of him. Seeing the gravity in his eyes, she gave him a puzzled look, "What?"

Shaking his head, her brother said, "Tell you inside, where's Mom?" He picked up Jaime's suitcase and carried it into the house.

"She got a call from the manager of Starlight Ranch, one of Ian's mare's got stolen along with some rodeo horses. Ian drove her over there, they should be back in an hour."

Robin said. She noticed her father had the same look as Robbie. "What is it, Pop?"

"Honey, I've got some bad news. I have to call your Uncle A.J., as soon as we get inside." He began, then led the way into their living room.

"Why, what happened, Rick?" Steve asked, as Rick grabbed the phone.

"We got a call from Starlight Ranch, pal, just before Robbie and I were going to head here. Someone stole 6 horses from the stables there, one of them was Ricky's."

"Oh, not Starboy…..how did it happen?" Robin replied, distressed. Rick put the phone down and put an arm around her. He'd forgotten that Robin had helped raise the colt after its mother had died.

"Someone locked the night security guard in a stall, then took 5 horses from the competition barns. Starboy was missing from his stable. They won't hurt him," Rick added, "he's probably going to be sold over the border."

"Pop, you have to get over there, Mom's going to be upset. I'm glad Ian's with her." Robin took a deep breath and said, "I'll call Uncle A.J. and Ricky, so you can go."

"Okay, Bird, have your Uncle meet us there." Rick dropped a kiss on her forehead as Steve told him, "If it's a bad time for us to be here…."

"No, Steve, I'm glad you and Jaime are here-can you keep an eye out?" Rick met his eyes, the unspoken worry that Robin and the kids were alone.

"Sure, as a matter of fact I brought some of my secret barbeque sauce with me, why don't I make lunch?" Steve offered, and Rick nodded. "Thanks, guys. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Within minutes Rick and Robbie were out on the road to the outskirts of Window Rock. For once Rick was glad his son was driving, he was torn by not being there when his wife found out their nephew was the victim of a horse thief.

"Mom can handle it, Pop."

"I know, son." Rick sighed, then gave Robbie a rueful grin. "She spoils me by being home whenever I need her, so when I'm not there and something happens…."

"We'll be there in a few minutes, Pop, wait a minute…." Robbie slowed his cruiser as they passed a small turnoff, marked only by a small sign. Stopping for a moment, the two Simons looked down the road at an old homestead, barn weathered by the sun.

"You don't suppose the cattle and horses could be hidden around here, like…." Rick didn't have to finish his thought as Robbie chuckled.

"Like someplace like the old Redstone ranch? Could be…let me call Andy."

As they pulled up to the breeding farm a few minutes later, a familiar police car went past them. "Good idea, son, Andy can take up position behind the cottonwoods on the other side of the highway." Rick remarked approvingly, then sobered as Laurie and Ian came out of the manager's office.

Seeing the glum look on her face change as she spotted her husband and son, Rick climbed out of the cruiser a step ahead of Robbie, then met her halfway up the walk.

"I'm glad you're here…." She began, then embraced him as Ian greeted his brother-in-law. "Sweetheart….it's going to be okay." Rick assured her, holding her tightly.

"I know, now that you and Robbie are here." She whispered, then released him as her son cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Mom. We were on our way to the ranch when we got the news, I need to talk to Mr. Lake."

"He's in the office, honey, calling the other owners. Do you want Ian and I to show your father where the break in was?"

The young sheriff shook his head. "No, Mom. Pop and I can handle it….well, it would save time……" he paused, then smiled as Ian added, "We didn't touch anything, so the barns are pretty much the way the guard found them, I mean, once he got out of the stall he was locked in."

"Okay, Ian, you and Mom take Dad to each barn where a horse was taken, I'll join you as soon as I get Mr. Lake and the guard's statements." Robbie picked up his report book and went into the main office as Laurie led the way into the first barn.

By the time they reached the fifth one, Rick was getting frustrated. No clues, fingerprints or other traces of the rustlers. Even the footprints were swept away from the doorway of each stall, out to the main door.

When they reached Starboy's stable, Rick spotted a blood spatter on the ground, then a piece of plaid shirt in the hay.

"Poor guy, he put up a struggle, Rick. See, not just blood, but the shirt….and look…" Laurie eyed the torn hay bale that rested in the middle of the stall.

"Good work, darlin', there might be something here….yes, see!" Rick lifted the hay and pointed at a distinctive boot print. "All we have to do is get a picture of this, we'll be able to id that at the local Western store."

Just them Robbie came in, and Rick reined in his enthusiasm as their son saw the various clues. He stared at the boot print intensely, then spoke.

"Thanks, Pop, for spotting that…it looks awfully familiar."

"I think it's a local, we ought to run a picture of that footprint past a few people, I bet we'll get a name to go with that voice." Robbie smiled as his father nodded.

"Good work, son. Now I need to get a hold of Steve and Jaime, plus Rob and Uncle Oscar; I've got an idea."


	4. Chapter 4

After watching the security guard carefully lock up the barn, Robbie led the way back to the parking lot.

"Pop, why don't you ride back with Ian and Mom; I'll report in and see if Andy's seen anything yet. Call me after you…"

Rick's transmitter chose that moment to beep, and setting it to receive, he listened as A.J.'s voice sounded. "Rick, come in."

"Hey, A.J., we're just leaving Starlight, how's Ricky doing?"

Rick's expression lightened as his brother replied, "He's angry, Rick….but he feels worse for Robin and Laurie. I had to sit on him to keep him from taking off to meet you."

"Tell him he's exactly where he needs to be, little brother. We're on our way to the ranch, can you meet us there?"

"Sure Rick. I'll leave in a few, want me to call Ron?" A.J. asked, and Robbie spoke up.

"Thanks, Uncle A.J.. We could use his help, have him page me if he can meet up at the ranch."

Signing off, Rick and Laurie climbed into Ian's truck and waved as Robbie pulled out then followed him down the road.

"I'm glad you got to the ranch in time, son. Steve and Jaime really enjoy seeing the children." Rick told Ian, and the younger man grinned as he turned onto the highway

"Petey and Katie love his stories, Dad. In fact, Petey always asks if he's going to be at the ranch now."

"That's my grandson." Laurie smiled, then leaned her head against Rick's shoulder. He put his arm around her as he could tell it was bothering her about Starboy. He was surprised then when she suddenly raised her head and blurted, "I know where that piece of shirt's from!"

Ian almost slammed on the brakes as Rick looked at her. "Sweetheart?"

"The plaid on that scrap of shirt, remember the boy who ran into Melly and threw soda at us? That Mitch Fogel's kid. He had on a plaid shirt just like that, it was torn on one arm."

Rick planted a kiss on his wife's cheek. "Darlin', I love you….I think you've just handed us our first real lead."

Putting his transmitter watch on, Rick signaled to Robbie and relayed Laurie's information. At once his son's voice cheered up. "Good work, Mom. I remember how messed up he was. Fogel even accused me of roughing him up until one of the merchants came forward and said he'd grabbed him by the shirt to stop him."

By the time Ian drove into the ranch driveway, Robbie had already had the small lab at the Silver Rock station testing the piece of material. Rick barely had time to help Laurie out of the truck when Steve and Jaime and their family came out to greet them.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" the children squealed and ran up to them, giving hugs and kisses.

Rick immediately hoisted both Petey and Katie on his shoulders as A.J. embraced Laurie.

"Robbie called us, Sis. Good work, now we need to narrow down who the other creeps are!"

Within minutes Robbie and Ron arrived, then Rick led the makeshift posse out onto the patio to talk. While they were outside, Laurie pulled her daughter aside.

"Robin, did you talk to Ricky?"

She nodded. "He was pretty upset after Uncle A.J. told him, but he calmed down after I told him Robbie was investigating at the ranch. I can't believe Chad Fogel would be Involved with him, Andy used to run around with him until they moved."

"Chad? Oh, that's the boy's name. I never knew who it was because your father handled

filing the complaint." Laurie replied, then smoothed Robin's hair. "Thank you for putting aside your own feelings, sweet. I know it's upsetting to think what might happen to Starboy."

She nodded, relief in her expression. "Thanks, Mama. I'm not so worried now, Robbie seems to think he's not too far away."

"Well, he's probably right." Jaime came up to them, then motioned her head to where the two children were watching cartoons.

"Robin, I've been meaning to tell you how great Petey and Katie are, every time I see them they're well-behaved and play so well together."

Robin smiled. "Thanks, Aunt Jaime. You don't know how good it is to hear that. I think Petey takes after his dad, he always shares and the few times he gets upset, well, it's usually because Katie gets them both into trouble. I think she has a bit of Pop in her!"

Jaime and Laurie giggled at that, as she added "Plus I followed Grandma's advice, I don't let them watch too much television, so it's more of a treat for them."

Just then two small voices raised in welcome and the three women turned to see Oscar Goldman at the door.

"There's three of my favorite girls…." He began, then tousled the hair of both Petey and  
Katie as he came in the house. Laurie noticed how happy Jaime was to see him and was grateful again for her friends coming to live in Arizona.

"We're glad to see you too, Dad, but I think the guys want your presence more." She told him, giving him a quick hug. Putting a glass of ice tea in his hand, Robin embraced her surrogate uncle as he made his way outside.

Rick lifted his head from the discussion he and Robbie were having and was relieved to see Oscar join them.

"Dad, I'm glad you're here, Robbie just got some information from Andy about the possible location of the missing livestock and horses."

The older man nodded then turned his attention to the young sheriff as Robbie told them, "Andy says at least part of the missing herd, as well as the horses are at the rear of the old Redstone spread. He's contacted the local judge for a warrant, but we'll have to move after dark if we're to prevent them from scattering the livestock."

"Good idea, son. How do you want to do this?" Oscar directed his question to Robbie, and Rick saw the pride in his expression at being treated like a leader.

"I want us in teams of two at the entrance, back and just outside their gates. Andy will block any access to the highway, so we have a better chance of getting all of them. Now Mom's recognizing the piece of shirt that we found in Starboy's stall was good work, it does belong to Chad Fogel, son of one of our so-called "victims". Ron contacted the family, but we're not getting any response, we'll have to go after this bunch first."

Agreeing to meet in an hour, the Simons and their friends planned to get together at the sheriff's station, then caravan to the "abandoned" manor.

"Remember, Laurie, you stay put, any chores can just wait." Rick told his wife as he put a spare shirt in his bag.

"I know, love. I just want you to be careful." She told him, putting her arms around his neck. At once Rick drew her close for a kiss, then held her tightly.

"I will, sweetheart. We'll be back later, so don't hold supper, just keep a plate warm." He whispered.

Just then A.J. called, "Rick…" and he picked up his bag. "Come back to me, love."  
Laurie managed, then gave him one more kiss.

"I will, love you." He said, then let her go as his son stuck his head in the house.

"We'll be back, Mom."

"I know, I know, son. Be careful." She urged, then watched them go in the fading afternoon light.

As the moon rose and shone brightly over the flatlands, Rick kept his eyes on the tree-lined grazing land. He was riding back and forth behind the herd, A.J. on the other side of the makeshift corral, when he heard shouts, then Robbie's voice…."Drop the weapons and lay flat on the ground, now!"

Turning his mount around, Rick started to ride toward the commotion, only to have someone ride into him and knock him off his horse. Rick found himself sliding to the ground, and immediately tried to catch himself. Suddenly there was pain, and everything went black.

"Rick! Where are you?" It sounded like Steve, only he was in Ojai, no, he was here.

"Pop! Uncle A.J., I can't find him……call Rob and Ron!"

Rick thought he was dreaming, his head hurt and he heard voices…then he managed to open his eyes and saw he was staring up at the sky. Moving slowly, he turned and saw lights in the vicinity, then took a deep breath.

"A.J! Robbie?" he yelled, trying to sit up. At once running footsteps sounded close to him, then a light flashed in his eyes, nearly blinding him.

"Rick? Oh my God! Robbie, I found him, he's here! Hang on, big brother!" He saw the shadow of A.J. standing there, then Robbie's face was leaning over him.

"Pop, stay still, what happened? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, someone ran into me, then pow!…..what's this?" Rick dazedly lifted a piece of paper off his chest, then A.J. shone his lantern light on it. Immediately he let out a swear word.

"Uh, uh, A.J., I'm going to tell Mom on you." Rick managed, bringing a reluctant smile to the younger Simon's face.

As Steve ran over and helped him up, Rick looked around and noticed he was near the road. "How 'd I get way over here?"

"I don't know...you've been missing for at least 20 minutes, we arrested 3 of the rustlers then Rob noticed someone riding off. When Ron started to follow them, he found your horse but not you, so he gave the alarm" A.J. told him.

.Just then Rick finally got a look at the note, and his face reddened with anger.

"Drop the investigation, Sheriff, or next time he's dead."


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucky you have a hard head, Rick."

Rudy Wells peered over his glasses at a scowling Rick, busy holding an ice pack on his head.

"Lucky nothing, I shouldn't have been surprised like that, I feel like an amateur…." He growled, only to have his brother let out a snort.

"Amateur nothing, Rick. I didn't see those thieves either until one of them nearly took my head off-wait a minute…" A.J. paused, then Rick finished his thought.

"They thought they were taking you out, then when I fell, they grabbed me to put a scare into Robbie."

Rudy shook his head. "This gets worse and worse, son. I don't want you or Robbie out of anyone's sight until we find out who's behind all this. Now let me give you something for that headache, then you'd better go home to Laurie."

At that Rick frowned. "Rudy, I don't want her to worry. I'm just going to say I got knocked off my horse, she doesn't need all the particulars."

"You're going to tell me what?"

Rick saw his brother all but cringe as the curtain of the treatment room swished open and an upset Laurie stepped forward. Behind her was his mother, equally unhappy.

Before they could say anything, however, Rudy held up his hand.

"Cecilia, Missy, can you two wait outside, I need to put a couple of stitches in Rick's scalp first. Then you can yell at him."

At that Laurie's face softened, and she came forward and kissed his cheek.

"Sweetheart…." He whispered, all his defenses down. He put his arms around her and she broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry, I was so afraid when Rob said that you were here, they hurt you…."

"Shhhh, I'm okay, darlin', don't cry. I'm safe, I won't let them use me to stop our son." He told her, then kissed her tears away.

"I'm all right." Laurie kissed him back, trying to smile, then released him so Cecilia could give him a hug. "Rick, one of these days," she sighed, then released him as Rudy stepped forward.

"Okay, you two, that's more like it. Now I'll let him go home, but you're not to drive or go riding for a couple of days, Rick, understand?" Rudy gave him a look, and Laurie giggled as her husband reluctantly nodded, then winced at the movement.

"Laurie, I think you'd better drive."

As they left the emergency room, Rick found the rest of the "posse", except for Steve, waiting for them in the small visitors area.

"What did Rudy say, Sis?" A.J. came forward, clutching his brother's hat.

"He's got a concussion, A.J., but he's going to be okay, if he goes home and stays put for a couple of days." Laurie answered, holding onto Rick's arm.

At that the others brightened up, except for Robbie, whose red eyes betrayed him.

"Son…" Rick spoke up, getting his attention. Robbie glanced up at him

"You did a good job tonight, don't beat yourself up over what happened, okay? This is part of the risk, part of your job. You don't want these creeps to win, do you?"

The young sheriff swallowed hard. "No, but Pop, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Neither do I, or your mother…but this ….this has always been a part of my job, and now yours. Did your uncle and I let the bad guys stop us when you and Robin or your mother were threatened?"

Robbie shook his head.

"Well, then, I expect to hear you arrested those jerks, and that you know who got away, right."

At that, Rob grinned. "Yes he did, and yes, we know who's behind these thefts. Like you thought, Chad Fogel was one of the rustlers we caught, the other two were hired help from Mexico. We have an all-points out on Mitch Fogel and John Ngoy, his foreman."

"Good work, guys." Rick grinned, forgetting his headache. "Fogel won't get far, I'll lie low for a day or two then …."

"No, Pop. Your part is done, Andy and I can handle it from here. And…" he shook his head as Rick started to protest. "It's not because I'm afraid Fogel'll come after you. It's because it's my responsibility to police this area, not yours. I couldn't have gotten the three we did get without all of you, but now it's our department's job to catch them."

There was a moment of silence, then Rick held out his hand. "I understand, Robbie. I don't have to like it, but .. I'm proud of you son."

The younger Simon took a step forward and shook his father's hand, then embraced him emotionally. "Thanks, Pop."

"Uh, A.J.?' Ron Johnson was standing in the doorway of the clinic, and at once Rick felt a chill go through him.

Through tight lips, A.J. spoke. "You found Starboy?"

"Yes, although I'm going to need one of you to i.d. him, we think he was left behind the stables at Starlight. It looks like he was injured when someone tried to ride him away, so they shot him and left him to die." Ron cleared his throat, then added, "He's at the vets, they tried, but…"

Rick wished he could feel only rage at the cowardly act by the rustlers, but instead he was heartsick for his nephew, as well as for his wife and daughter.

"Oh, God." A.J. hung his head, and Rick went over and hugged him. "I'm sorry, A.J., Do you want me to…?"

"No, I'll go home and tell him."

As the others left and went their separate ways, Oscar stayed behind, his eyes cold with anger.

"Rick, I'm driving you and Laurie and Cecilia home, I'm not leaving anything to chance. As a matter of fact, Steve's at Robbie's house now, he'll keep an eye on them until these killers are caught."

Laurie looked up at her husband, hoping he wouldn't protest. Instead he said, "Thanks, Dad. I can use the extra pair of eyes. Besides, you can help me keep all these women in line." He managed a smirk, and the older man grinned.

"Better said by you then me, son."

"Oh, you…." Laurie hugged his neck, then wound her arm around her husband.

"Come on, Rick….I need to take my warrior home."

Weary, Rick let his wife take charge of him once they reached the ranch. It did feel good to lay down and let her put ice on his forehead, but the frustration at not finding Ricky's horse in time started to eat at him.

Wisely, Laurie let him talk his anger out, and he soon fell asleep.

"Rick, Rick, wake up."

Startled, he opened his eyes, then realized she was probably following doctors orders.

"I'm awake, darlin'.", he told her, then saw her smile.

"Rick, A.J.'s on the phone, it's not Starboy they found!"

Sitting up carefully, Rick felt better but still moved slowly and snatched up the extension.

"A.J., what happened?"

"You're not going to believe this, but someone switched tags on Starboy, the dead horse is one of the thoroughbreds, and his markings are very different then the registered ones for Starboy."

Rick tried to contain his relief. "If that horse wasn't Starboy, where is he?"

"He's at the Center, in the stables; Fogel and his men managed to hide him and his friends in plain sight. We're bringing him to the ranch for safe keeping, if that's okay?" A.J. began, only for Rick to break in. "You'd better!"

With the cloud lifted from them, Rick insisted on helping around the ranch the next few days, until he was cleared to drive. Although there was no word of the two robbers, he was on edge waiting for them to strike, but there was no activity or sightings of either man.

He was actually relaxing and watching television the morning of the preliminary hearing, when the phone rang. "I'll get it, Rick." Laurie told him, putting down the laundry.

"Simon residence" she answered. There was a long pause, then an electronic voice came on: "I want my son freed, you've got two hours to make it happen, or I'll take one of yours."

Click.

Rick knew it was bad by the look on his wife's face. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Rick, it was one of those awful voice changers, listen…." She hit play on their recorder.

As the threat sounded in his ears, he swore under his breath.

"Why that nasty piece of…..Darlin', hand me the phone." Rick spoke, his anger rising.

Calling his brother, Rick managed to contain himself until he heard A.J.'s voice. "Rick, what is it?"

"Fogel just called and said we had two hours to free his son, or he'll take one of ours." Rick found it hard to repeat. "I promise you, he's not getting anywhere near our family."

"I know he won't, Rick." A.J told him, "Not with Steve around. Linda and the kids are getting used to him and Jaime being here, as it is. He actually told Jaime it would be great if they got a condo in the complex. I'd better call him."

Just then Rick's transmitter beeped, and he found Robbie on the other end.

"Pop, I have a hunch that Mitch Fogel might make an appearance to try to free his son from custody. Can you and Uncle A.J. meet me at the back of the Courthouse?"

"Sure." Rick was anxious to be of use again, then he remembered the threatening phone call. "Son, you should know he or Ngoy used an electronic voice changer and called here, saying if we didn't free his son, he'd take one of ours. I want you to watch yourself, don't be out of anyone's sight until he's found, okay?"

"Okay, Pop." Rick heard the reluctant agreement in his son's voice and thought, "_He's really grown up._"

"Good, cause your mother will get mad at both of us if anything happens. As a matter of fact, I want your Uncle Oscar and Rudy to stay with her at the courthouse until she testifies. I wish she wasn't the one to identify that scrap of shirt, but she should be safe there."

An hour later, Rick, A.J. and Rob were crouched down behind the loading dock of the county courthouse, watching the three defendants coming out from the jail transport. Scarcely had the security door closed when shots rang out, and a deputy fell as two men rushed the transport. Instantly Ron Johnson came from behind a pillar and yelled, "Police! Freeze!"

One of the men turned and aimed his gun at the chief of detectives, only to be cut down by several shots. The other managed to elude the gunfire and disappeared behind a parked van.

"You've got nowhere to go, Fogel!" Robbie yelled, silently directing Deputy Andy and Rob to take their best shot if they spotted him. Suddenly Rick had a cold feeling sweep through him, and he recognized it…


	6. Chapter 6

Laurie…it was stark fear….she was in danger! Immediately he brought his transmitter to his lips, and hit the send button. "A.J…..isn't Laurie with Oscar and Rudy?"

"No, Rick. …..They can't find her, she's missing!" the worry in his brother's voice told him his instincts were right. It was Laurie he felt, and instantly he "called" back to her.

"Sweetheart, I'm here. Where are you?"

A wave of terror struck him, and he felt rather then heard the words "Fogel….grabbed me".

"Hold your fire!" Rick barked, startling the others. As his son turned, puzzled, Rick mouthed "He's got your mother!"

At once a voice shouted; "Stand back, or the lady gets it!"

"Okay, we're holding our fire," Robbie returned, an anxious look on his face.

There was a pause, then the terrified face of Laurie came into view, as she was dragged out from behind the van. Her wrists were bound, and she struggled as Mitch Fogel positioned her so that any shots fired would strike her down immediately.

"Well, I think we have a stand off." He chuckled, waving his handgun. His voice hardened suddenly. "I want my son now, or I start killing people, beginning with her."

"Laurie, don't move, darlin'" Rick tried to reach her, pierce the shock and panic he felt from her. At once he heard a easing of her terror, then he heard and felt, so clearly, "I love you."

"I love you, too. " He managed, then saw a flash of anger in his wife's eyes as the murderous thief raised his weapon. "You don't believe me, well, I got too many guns in my face, let me take the sheriff out." He laughed as he cocked the hammer.

Suddenly Rick saw Laurie stiffen, then use her bound hands as a weapon, smashing them against her captor's hand and knocking his shot awry. Snarling, Fogel fought with her, then threw his wife to the ground. As he whirled around with his gun drawn, Steve Austin came out of nowhere, dropping as if from the ceiling down on him, and causing his gun to go flying. Before Fogel could get up, Robbie, A.J. and Rick aimed their weapons at him.

"Freeze, now!" Robbie barked.

Dazed, Fogel was swarmed by Andy and Rob, as Rick rushed towards his wife. "Laurie!" he yelled, then was relieved to see her trying to sit up.

"No, no, sweetheart, don't move." He scooped his wife up in his arms, then carried her over to Robbie's cruiser and sat down in the open back with her. He felt her shaking as he untied her wrists. To his astonishment her face was taut with shock and anger. "Is Robbie all right? He was going to kill him, like he tried to kill you before!"

She caught her breath as Steve came over. "Robbie's all right, honey. You were so brave…..did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, "No, thanks to you..but, I feel so stupid. I had to go to the bathroom, and when I walked in, he threw a blanket or something over me and pulled me through a door. I tried to fight him off, but he threatened he'd kill both Dad and Rudy if I made a sound. I couldn't breathe, then …I heard Rick…" she turned back to her husband. "Darling... I was so frightened that he'd kill you all…."

Letting go a deep breath, he cuddled her against his chest. "No, sweetheart. You stopped him, my Valkrie." He told her, stroking her hair until she calmed down. She raised her face to his, then gave him a kiss, murmuring, "I don't want anything to happen to my warrior."

"Mama, are you alright?" Robbie came over to them, his face relieved.

"Yes, Robbie, I'm okay….." Laurie smiled at her son, then reached out and hugged him, as Rick tousled his hair. "Good shooting, son. I'm proud of you."

"I love you both, thank God….." Robbie's voice cracked as he returned the hug, then embraced Steve. "Thanks, Uncle Steve, you're always here when we need you!"

"You're welcome, Robbie. But your mother's the one who let me know there was danger…." He explained, then accepted the other men's thanks.

As Robbie helped his father and mother up, Rick told him. "Son, I want to take your mother home, can you follow us to take her statement at the house?"

"No, no, Rick. I'm okay, let me give my information, then you can take me home. Please…" Laurie placed her head against his shoulder and smiled up at him.

Unable to resist, he nodded. "All right, Laurie…..Son, let's do it, then we'll go home so I can pamper my princess." At that she leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"Sure, Pop. I'll make sure Fogel is locked up, then I'll meet you in the conference room." Robbie smiled as Rick helped Laurie into his truck, then opened his radio. "Silver Rock 1 here, come in Uncle Oscar."

"Robbie, what happened? Is your mother all right?" the older man's voice was frantic.

"Yes, Uncle Oscar. Mom's safe, and thanks to her and Uncle Steve, they stopped Fogel from shooting us. Pop's taking her to the station then home, you and Uncle Rudy and Uncle A.J. can meet them there in a few minutes." Robbie laughed as Oscar responded in a relieved tone. "We'll be there, son. This I have to hear about!"

It was more then a few minutes by the time everyone arrived at the ranch, but with Robbie's description of "Uncle Steve dropping in", bringing much needed laughter, Rick was grateful for being able to wind down a bit. With Rudy's help, he was able to persuade Laurie to rest while Cecilia and Ramona and Linda put lunch together.

Getting the grandchildren to help decorate their Christmas Tree was a big help, with a week left to go until the holiday Rick got a charge out of reminding both Robin and Robbie's children where each ornament came from.

Of course he had to taste test the sandwiches and salads his mother was putting out, so he soon found himself banished to his easy chair with Lala and David ensconced in his lap.

"See what happens when you get underfoot, love?" Laurie giggled, relaxing in her own rocking chair, with Rex and a sleepy Melly in her lap.

"Grandma, Grandpa wasn't under Mama's feet, he was spoiling his lunch!" Lala corrected her, and immediately broke them all up.

"That's right, honey. But it's okay to spoil your lunch once in a while." Laurie assured her, glancing at her husband with amusement.

"I refuse to admit to "spoiling my appetite", darlin', I just wanted to make sure it would taste good!" he smirked, then tried not to laugh as Cecilia stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Son, everything but lima beans taste good to you." She remarked, getting a good-natured groan from Rick. "Mom, don't forget the trick he used to play with broccoli!" A.J. turned from messing with the fireplace.

"Now, A.J., I don't need you telling the kids that, I want them to try everything once, then they can hate it!" he snickered.

As their "extended" family gathered in the dining room half an hour later, Robbie gazed at all the faces that had worked so hard to keep their family safe, and vice versa. With the addition of Steve and Jaime, everyone he loved was now present.

"Your turn to say the blessing, Robbie." Laurie told him as the plates of hoagies and open-faced sandwiches were handed around. Instantly Robbie took one of her hands as Rick took the other in his and said, "Thank you, God, for bringing us home safe and sound, and for the wonderful family we have here. Please watch over us and thank you for all the miracles of today. And," he stopped and wiped his eyes with a napkin Laurie handed him, "Thank you for my parents being safe. Amen."

Rick bowed his head so his emotions wouldn't overflow and added silently, "_and Thank You for protecting our son." _As he lifted his head he smiled, his fingers entwined in his wife's. Christmas was going to be rather anti-climatic this year, they'd already been given several presents early, the best being the safety of his family.

As if to echo his thoughts, Laurie squeezed his hand. "Merry Christmas, darling."

He put his arm around her, not noticing several pairs of eyes from the younger Simons on them.

"Merry Christmas, my elf." he whispered.

"Uh, Pop, look up."

Automatically Rick did so, and found Robbie grinning and holding a piece of mistletoe over their heads.

"Well, can't break tradition." Rick winked at his son, then surprised his wife with a kiss.

As they saw them kissing, Steve and Jaime exchanged grins, then Steve said, "If that's tradition, I'm ready to carry it on!" As their lips met, Rick laughed. "Welcome to the family!"

Fin


End file.
